Happily Ever After
by cookiemonsterr.xx
Summary: Eli and Clare when they're in their 20s and living together. What will happen that may change their lives forever? T for now, may be M later.
1. Puppy Love

Okay, this is one of the stories I promised my readers about! In my story, Eli is 21 and Clare is 19-turning-20-soon. They both go to university and live together in an apartment. They've been dating since the Vegas Dance (Clare forgave Eli), Clare's parents stayed together and Eli only has a mom named Eva. Inspiration for this puppy chapter came from a picture I found. The pink to that picture is on my profile page, so check it out before you read this so you can see what kind of puppy I'm talking about. Okay, no more talking from me, on with the show!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi because if I did my FF would actually happen (:**

Clare opened her purse and fished around for her key. She was completely worn out from having a full day of classes at the University of Toronto and was looking forward to relaxing, taking a warm bath and reading a book. This didn't sound very fun, but to Clare it was the perfect way of spending the evening after a day filled with exams, projects and work. She found her key and used it to unlock the door and let herself inside the small, cozy apartment she shared with Eli. She was facing the door while locking it and didn't notice the little bundle squirming in the blanket that Eli was holding.

"Eli, I'm home! I had the worst day ever…" she yelled, thinking he was in another room. She pulled her flats off and squealed when she had turned and faced Eli.

"Ohmigosh! A puppy!" she squealed, running towards Eli and taking the tiny wiggling black puppy from his arms. She giggled when the puppy licked her face enthusiastically, but then immediately looked at Eli, her smile sliding off her face.

"W-why do you have a puppy?" She asked, wondering what could possess Eli to get something as cute and fluffy as it. She had already asked Eli multiple times if they could get a pet and his answer had always been a firm "no".

"I was driving home from work and a little kid was sitting in front of his house holding a box, gazing into it sadly. I stopped, don't ask me why, and he told me his dog had just had puppies but he wasn't allowed to keep them." Eli said, trying to explain.

"Yes, but that doesn't tell me why you, out of all people, would feel sad for those puppies and want to take one home," Clare stated, still as confused as before.

"I have no idea, but I think it could be the look this little guy gave me," he said pointing to the dog she was holding. "Anyways, he was the only black one so of course I had to take him. Consider it an early birthday present."

Clare looked at the puppy, who was staring back almost sadly, as if he was pleading her to keep him. She smiled hugely, put the puppy on the couch and wrapped her arms around Eli, giving him an enthusiastic kiss. The kiss then deepened, getting serious. Eli wrapped his arms around Clare's waist, pulling her closer. They suddenly broke apart quickly when the loud bark of the puppy scared them. The little dog sat, looking up at them and wanting attention. Clare laughed and Eli picked the puppy up and faced Clare.

"So what are we gonna name him?"

"Hmmmm… How about Shadow?" she suggested.

"Wow, Saint Clare suggesting a rather dark name for her pet. It must be the influence I have over you," Eli smirked.

"I guess living with you isn't such a good idea if I'm going to go over to the dark side," she responded sarcastically.

"Ouch. Well we wouldn't be able to do this if you left this apparent dark side," he said, wrapping his arms softly around her waist and pulling her closer, leaning in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her fingers through his dark brown hair, pulling his face to hers. They stood there for a while, ocean-blue eyes staring into emerald-green eyes, with their noses touching. It was peaceful and calming, and Clare forgot about everything as she lost herself in his eyes. Slowly, Eli closed the distance between them and placed his lips over her pink ones. He kissed her gently, but his kiss was filled with emotion and love. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying how good it felt to be wrapped in each other's arms.

The peacefulness dissolved as Shadow started barking, and they laughed and let each other go.

"Well if I get this cute puppy as an early birthday gift, I really can't wait till it's my actual birthday!" she joked.

Eli smirked, but inside he was excited and nervous. She had no idea what he was planning to do on her birthday, and he hoped it stayed that way. Because her 20th birthday was going to be one she never forgot.

**Did you like that? I had to make it sort of short because the next chapter will probably be her birthday and I'm hoping that one will be super long. Any suggestions, comments, reviews? Please send anything because I enjoy getting feedback as it inspires me and helps me write my stories. 3**

**Poll: For Clare's birthday, should it be an elaborate surprise party or a cute and cozy dinner with just Eli and her?**


	2. Happy Birthday

AN: Everyone that reviewed wanted a cozy dinner between Eli and Clare. I can understand that it's probably because it would be cute, but it wouldn't be very long. There's only so much Eclare fluff I can make until it gets boring or repetitive. I decided to make them have a party only so that the chapter would be as long as possible for you all to read. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi because if I did I wouldn't be here writing fanfics about it, I'd be on set everyday (:**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…Happy birthday, dear Clare, happy birthday to you," Eli sang perfectly when Clare walked into the kitchen that morning. She smiled to herself; she was finally 20.

"Why thank you darling," she smiled as she went and sat on Eli's lap. He leaned in to kiss her and Clare couldn't help but feel ecstatic that she was sharing this special day with the most important person in her life. She smiled when she noticed Eli had made them breakfast; eggs, French toast and bacon.

"Aww, thanks for breakfast! So when do I get my gifts?" she asked, biting on a piece of bacon.

"Tonight, Blue Eyes. Adam thought it'd be cool to go over to his and Fiona's house and have a little party for you. They want you to go to their house after you're done school, I will already be there," he replied, looking away as though he was trying to hide something. Clare didn't notice Eli looking away because she was more focused on eating the French toast in front of her. She tossed a few pieces of her meal to their puppy, Shadow, and laughed when he lunged and ate the pieces quickly.

"Sounds fun, as long as it doesn't become some crazy party. You know I don't like surprises," she stated. Eli bent down to eat his breakfast while trying to hide his smirk. He couldn't wait until tonight…

Clare's day felt as if it was going as slowly as possible. All her classes seemed completely boring and she was having a tough time paying attention to her professors. She smiled each time one of her classmates wished her a happy birthday and was pleasantly surprised when Alli and Jenna, who also went to her university, drove her to her favourite restaurant for lunch. They spent their lunch break talking about everything from their classes to the clothing they were going to need soon seeing as how the weather was becoming colder.

"Ohmigosh, so the other day Dave came home with the prettiest diamond necklace for me! It was just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" Alli continued to gush about the necklace and Dave. Clare smiled to herself; she couldn't believe Alli had actually caved in and went on a date with Dave in their last year of high school and they had been going out ever since. She sighed when she pictured them getting married because they were so obviously perfect for each other, and she knew they would be soon. She knew that because Dave had asked her a couple days ago what kind of ring Alli would prefer if he proposed to her. Happy as she was for Alli, she and Eli had been going out for much longer than Alli and Dave, yet Eli had never spoken about one day getting married or having children. She did know they were still young compared to how old other couples were when they got married, but she though Eli and herself had some special bond and truly did love each other. She sighed again and tried to focus back in on the conversation.

"Sarah just went to her first day of kindergarten recently! I dressed her up in the cutest little outfit, I swear she was the prettiest one there," Jenna smiled, thinking about her little 5-year-old daughter. Clare remembered when she found out Jenna was pregnant with K.C.'s baby. She hated K.C. for leaving Jenna when he found out, but in the last year or so he had been trying to get to know their daughter, Sarah. At first Jenna was reluctant, but when she saw how serious K.C. was about getting to know Sarah, she let him when she realized how happy Sarah was to get to know her father. Clare looked at her watch and realized it was time to get back to class. She told her friends and they rushed back to school. Clare sat through her last classes, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring so she could leave.

Clare got in her car and drove to Adam and Fiona's house. She smiled as she parked and practically ran to the door. She rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

"Happy birthday Clare!" Fiona exclaimed as she opened the door and hugged Clare.

"Thanks, Fi. Where's everyone?" Clare wondered, since it seemed so dark inside the house. All of a sudden, about one hundred people popped out of various hiding places and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARE!"

Clare jumped, but laughed when she saw that she was surrounded by a ton of her friends. She hugged her way through them until she found Eli.

"You planned this, didn't you? I told you I didn't like surprises!" she whispered fiercely to him.

"Calm down, Blue Eyes. I know you did secretly love this. Have some fun, you're twenty now!" Eli smirked and pulled her into the living room, where furniture had been moved to the sides to make a dance floor.

They danced away most of the night, surrounded by all of Clare's friends. She found herself actually enjoying this party, even if parties like this weren't really her style. _As long as Eli's with me then it'll be fun_, she thought to herself. And it was true. Soon enough she found herself cutting a birthday cake to the flashes of multiple digital cameras. There seemed to be more flashes as she pulled Eli closer and kissed him fully on the lips. She laughed and passed around plates of cake to everyone. Everyone then gathered in the living room where all the gifts were brought, waiting to be opened by Clare. As she opened each gift, she thanked the person who gave it to her and gave them a hug. After the cake and presents, the dancing resumed until the wee hours of the morning. People slowly started leaving until it was just Adam, Fiona, Eli and Clare.

"Here, let me help clean up. I'm sorry everyone made such a mess, but thank you so much for giving me such an awesome party," Clare said as she started picking up stray cups and other items.

"No honey, don't bother cleaning up. We hired some people to clean out the house for us. We knew there would be a mess. Just go home with Eli," Fiona answered, pushing Clare and Eli to the front door and giving them hugs.

"Bye Clare and Eli," Adam smiled, giving us hugs. Clare was confused when Adam winked at Eli, but thought nothing more of it. Clare drove her car home because Eli had gotten a ride with Adam and had no car. They got to their apartment and went to the elevator, pushing the button for their floor. They walked out of the elevator and went to their door. As Clare was about to put her key in the lock, Eli spun her around and kissed her fiercely and full of passion. Clare was a little surprised but kissed him back all the same. He broke apart the kiss and whispered "Happy birthday, my love."

**Hahaha. So no cliff-hanger, but just you wait until the next chapter ;)**

**Parts of this chapter were more of a filler so you could see what happened with a few of the other Degrassi characters. I think this may have been the longest chapter I ever wrote :P Again, I'm sorry for no cozy dinner but the next chapter will be the equivalent of that dinner. I'm sure some of you were like "Whaaaaat? I was expecting something different." Well I was too, but I ended this chapter the way I did because it would have been too long if I continued with what I had planned. So review away and I hope I can post the next chapter ASAP. 3**


End file.
